MI6? Psych!
by cometsrule
Summary: Shawn had been having the worst day. Witnessing a kid kill two full grown men with guns didn't make it any better. Alex Rider had just escaped a SCORPIA compound. Wounded and running for his life wasn't his definition of fun. What will happen when these two meet? Will it be chaos? There is only one way to find out... Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! (or girls)**

**This is my first fanfiction, so I would love some constructive criticism!**

**Wow, writing this is a lot harder than it seems. Well enjoy the story (hopefully)!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One- The Escape**

**Alex POV**

Alex was at SCORPIA's new base. They'd found him after Jack's Funeral and kidnapped him. They planned on getting revenge for him blowing them up and turning SCORPIA into ruins. They were going to kill him, not like a quick shot to the head. No he wasn't that lucky, they were going to make him suffer and die slowly. They were going to drag it out as long as they could. He had been there for 2 weeks. Those were the most painful 2 weeks of his life.

Every day they would drag him to a windowless room made of concrete with cracks running up the walls and across the ceiling. Then a man would come out and beat him. It was terrible, the man (he started calling him Fred) had broken three of his fingers, dislocated his knee, broke 2 of his ribs, and probably given him a concussion.

But today Alex was smart; you see they gave him one meal a day consisting of stale bread and water. So when a man dropped that off Alex stuck a small piece of wood, which he so conveniently found in his room, in between the door and the wall and when the man left he slipped out. He silently ran through a bunch of hallways and doors until he came to a final door. It was locked, he was almost out he just needed to exit this door.

He looked around and saw something glinting in the corner. Alex ran over to look at it, it was a bobby pin, it must have fallen out of some ladies hair. He silently thanked ladies for wearing hair accessories. Realizing that his torcher session was soon he ran over to the lock and picked it. Suddenly and alarm blared. Crap, he though. Knowing he didn't have long until the guards came he ran.

* * *

**Shawn POV**

Shawn was sitting in the Psych office sipping a pineapple smoothie. He and Gus had just solved the murder of the McFarland kids. That had thought at first it had been the sister but later found out it was actually the mother. You see the McFarland father had left, so the mother went insane and killed the kids for revenge.

After he had solved the case he and Juliet had went out on a lunch date. Half-way through she had gotten a call about a drunk driver heading her ways. So after she left he bought a pineapple smoothie and come back here. Then Shawn heard gunshots. He jumped up and ran outside. What he saw confused and scared him. There was a kid running from three burly men with guns. What scared him even more was that the kid was covered in blood.

* * *

**Alex POV**

Well today just keeps getting better and better. First eh escapes SCORPIS only to have three men chase him. Oh and these weren't just some muscle men, no these men had guns. But that wasn't the best part; no, no the best part was they had shot him. Not anywhere fatal like the chest or anything but in the shoulder.

Well, he thought, It's either I fight them or they shoot, and kill me. So he turned around and ran at the men. They were surprised, which gave him an advantage. He kicked the middle man in the groin, and when he bent down Alex kneed him in the back then punched him in the head knocking him unconscious. Grabbing his gun he shot the man on the left in the head, killing him. Then he turned and kicked the gun out of the last man's hand and shot him in the heart. Alex's head was throbbing, he definitely had a concussion. He turned around and the last thing he heard before falling was sirens in the distance.

* * *

**Whew! It might not seem long to you but it does to me! I would like to tell you that I don't have a beta so if you see any bad spelling or grammar please tell me.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**-cometsrule**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Brief Introductions (well sort of)

**Shoot! This chapter didn't post sorry! So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Psych**

* * *

**Alex POV**

Alex slowly blinked open his eyes. He saw that he was in a plain white room. "Well, I must be in a hospital." He quietly mumbled to himself. He glanced around and saw no one was there, thankfully. He silently sat up and saw he had an IV. Knowing that he needed to get out of there, he ripped it out and jumped out of the bed. He crept over to the door wondering when the nurse would come to check on him. He opened the door and as quietly as a mouse, ran into the hallway. Looking left and right he crept spy stile toward the end of the hall.

"You're not planning on escaping are you? 'Cause that would be a problem." Said a voice behind him. Surprised, Alex slowly turned around. He saw a man in his early thirties with a brown fro-hawk and amber eyes. "Nice to meet you while you're awake, my partner Mr. Teddy bear Jackson is at _work_." He emphasized work as if they had argued about that before. "Hello, my name is Patrick Eisenhower, who are you?" Alex said using his codename from the last mission.

"Shawn, at your service." Shawn stated sarcastically. "Shawn! Where have you been I've looked everywhere for you!" a woman with blond hair, brown eyes, and a pantsuit on said ecstatically. Walking beside her was a grey haired man. They walked with such trust in each other, he wondered if they were partners or lovers. "Hey Jules!" Shawn exclaimed clearly happy to see her. "Spencer! Did you let that rascal out!" The grey haired man shouted, not very nicely though. "No Lassie-face! He escaped himself and his name's Patrick." Shawn said enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you." Alex said in a very convincing American accent.

Shawn walked over to Jules and kissed her. Alex knew now that Lassie and Jules were probably cops, he would have to play it cool. "I'm going to need to take you down to the station." Lassie stated. "K give me a second to call someone." Patrick A.K.A Alex said smoothly. "No you'll have to call later, we need to get you back you could be in danger or you could be a danger. Considering the night before." Lassie said. (I'm calling them Lassie and Jules because Alex doesn't know their real names). "Cuff him O'Hara." Alex stared at the man as if he deserved to be in a mental hospital. "As I said we don't know if you're a danger." Lassie replied to the look Alex gave him. "Oh come on Lassie he's just a little kid!" Shawn whined. "Shut up Spencer."

* * *

**Shawn POV**

Man that kid's weird. I keep on forgetting theta he just killed two people and is acting totally cool about it. Maybe he forgot and has amnesia. Or he's just a cold blooded killer. Shawn thought. He had some suspicions about the kids name. I mean seriously, who kills someone and uses their real name. But, Patrick Eisenhower was halfway convincing.

Shawn pulled out his phone and called Gus. "Hey buddy!" Shawn shouted. "What do you want Shawn, I'm in a very important meeting." Gus said clearly annoyed. "Yeah but you picked up didn't you! That means you're probably waiting to get a case so you can get out of that _boring _meeting." Shawn responded without missing a beat. "Fine you got me, do you have one?" Gus exclaimed hopefully. "Not exactly, but the killer kid is getting interrogated. And his name is Patrick!" Shawn stated excitedly. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Gus said in a hurry. Through the phone you could hear the car starting. "Bye!" Shawn ended the conversation. "Now to watch the interrogation." Shawn muttered.

* * *

**Alex POV**

This was hilarious. Which was weird, being that it was an interrogation. Well it wasn't much of one. It was more Lassiter yelling at Alex and Alex staring blankly at him. "We checked your name 'Patrick Eisenhower' isn't real." Dang, I was really hoping that hadn't been deleted, oh well. Thought Alex. "You I killed town full grown men and knocked out another. You realize that you are going to jail for life." "I wish." Alex mumbled under his breath. "WHAT!" Lassiter shouted at him. "What, what?" Alex questioned. "What did you mumble?!" Lassiter question-screamed. "Oh I was just stating how wonderful your interrogation skills are." Alex stated cockily. Lassiter looked like he was going to burst. Then he got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Alex smirked. Then the woman, O'Hara, came in. He could tell that she was weary of him. That or she was scared, which wouldn't of surprised him either. "Hi, my name's Juliet, are you hungry?" She asked. He responded with a shake of his head. "OK, well I just need you to answer some questions." She said sweetly. "It's funny how you think you can get me to spill the beans by faking kindness. But just to save you time I'm going to tell you it doesn't work." Alex said. For a second she looked hurt, then, as quick as that emotion came, it was gone. She started yelling. "You know what? I'm gonna leave you in her and one you feel like talking, just wave!" She stated furiously. As she stormed out she bumped Alex's chair. It was so sudden that Alex didn't have time to prepare. He cried out in pain. Juliet looked at him confused at first, then she seemed to remember. He was extremely hurt. She rushed to his side. The group hadn't heard his condition yet. "Are you O-K? I can call a doctor." She said in a hurry, her nice demeanor back. "No I'm fine." Alex said icily. A man walked in, "We have a call for Alex."

* * *

**I know I know cliffhanger. You're welcome. Anyways I want to thank some people:**

**Idekdftba-Thanks for following my story!**

**Senrod2- Thanks for following my story!**

**hellcat-lynx- Thanks for following my story!**

**IfINeverKnew- Thanks for following my story!**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing! How'd I do?**

**R&amp;R!**

**-cometsrule**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ok, I know I'm a terrible author. But I'm back so you can put your pitchforks and torches down. I have been so busy but I know that isn't an excuse. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Alex Rider or Psych **

**Chapter 3: The End, or is it?**

* * *

**Alex POV**

"Who the heck is Alex?!" Juliet asked clearly annoyed by the interruption. The cop put the phone to his head. "The person on the other end said to give it to the man beside you." Juliet looked questioningly at Alex. "Ok..." She replied uncertainly. The cop handed the phone to Alex. "If you don't turn yourself over in five minutes I will blow the building up." Said a gruff voice from the other end. The phone clicked dead.

"Who was it?" Juliet asked. "Everyone needs to evacuate the building NOW!" Alex commanded. "Who was it?" Juliet repeated. "No one important, but we have five minutes till the place blows." Alex responded. Juliet got up and ran out dragging Alex behind her. "Everyone out now! That's an order!" Juliet shouted.

People started running towards the exit. In three minutes everyone was out and a safe distance from the building. Alex sighed in relief; they were going to be fine. That's when everything went south.

* * *

**Mystery Evil Person POV**

Everything was going great. Sure they had evacuated the building, but that's what she expected. I mean you can't be the leader of SCORPIA and not expect the enemies plan. Luckily she had a plan that included her original plan.

It was really simple evacuate the building and force Alex to come. Maybe she'd "invite" some of his friends along. She smirked to herself. Everything was going perfectly. "Ms. Rothman, we're ready."

* * *

**Shawn POV**

Man, today was going terrible. First, "Patrick" doesn't answer any questions, then; the police station was evacuated because of a bomb, and now this. Shawn looked at the poor woman held at gun point. The man holding her at gun point said: "I want Alex Rider, Shawn Spencer, Burton Guster, Carlton Lassiter, and Juliet O'Hara or the woman dies!"

"Yeah and I want to meet Robert Duvall! Not going to happen!" Shawn shouted at him. The kid, Patrick, glared at him. "You can take me but not them." Patrick shouted. "No, orders are orders. So, come or the woman dies!" The man replied.

Shawn looked at the woman. She was in her late twenties, with strawberry blond hair, she was married, also, to make matters worse, she was pregnant and crying hysterically. "Ma'am, ma'am, it's going to be OK. You're going to be fine." The kid said as he walked over to her.

"Get back here!" Lassiter demanded. The man motioned for another man to grab Patrick. The second man knocked Patrick out and put him in the van. Lassiter and Juliet run up to save him. The man knocked them out, took their guns, and threw them in the van; after tying them up.

"Jules! Lassie!" Shawn yelled and chased after them Gus not far behind. The same man comes after them then everything goes black.

* * *

**Alex POV**

Alex woke up, his head hurt terribly and his hands were tied behind his back. He slowly opened his eyes, he was in a black van. He looked around the others were sitting right beside him, still unconscious. He leaned his head back and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**There finished! So I have a lot of people to thank:**

**smorg98, Mal Loup, weepingingangelbaby, bookwyrm31, flysusns, Bookwormgirl216 (twice I might add), Inet43, rosiepuppy, Em Phantom, blackraven66, yashendra2797 (also twice), Fanfic-Reader123, Dani of the Electroclan, Idekftba, Senrod2, hellcat-lynx, IfINeverKnew (Thank gosh, twice), and guest**

**Thank you for reviewing, favorting (don't know how to spell that), and/or fallowing this story. You all rock and wouldn't have continued if not for your support. **

**I have a very special thanks though, this one goes to Kaekoa. Thanks so much for being my beta! You rock too.**

**Please review! Constructive criticism really helps! Thanks so much! R&amp;R**

**-cometsrule **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Meeting Julia Rothman**

**Hello Readers!**

**I know what you are thinking "Oh my god! She updated! Holy crap!" And you have every right to be mad at me. But I want your forgiveness. On with the story!**

Shawn POV

Shawn's head hurt really badly. He opened his eyes only to find himself tied up in the back of a van. His memories came rushing back. The solved murder case, the kid, getting kidnapped… 'Wait!' He thought. 'The kid!' he whipped his head around to find "Patrick" staring back at him. "Have a nice nap?" "Patrick" asked. "It was very pleasant, though I could've done without being knocked out." He replied. "So Alex I see you are making friends." A female voice said behind them. "Alex? I thought your name was Patrick?' Shawn questioned. "Really Alex? Fake Identities? Tsk Tsk.". The voice said. "Well I wouldn't have had to have it if we hadn't of had our last visit." Patrick/Alex replied. Now Shawn was really confused. "Visit? Fake Identity? Rothman? What is this? A family reunion?" Shawn asked. Just as the mysterious Rothman was going to answer that, Juliet groaned.

Juliet POV

Juliet groaned she hurt everywhere. She opened her eyes. "Jules?" Shawn asked. "Shawn? Where are we?" She asked. "Tied up in a van." He replied. Great, just great! She was tied up in a van heading to God knows where. Fun! This is exactly how she wanted to spend the rest of her day. She turned to look around. She saw the kid, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter, a few guards, and a weird woman. Even better! "Wonderful!" she mumbled to herself. She turned to Lassiter and kicked/nudged him. "Lassiter wake up!" "Who do I have to shoot?! Juliet? Where are we?" She gave him the basic rundown. "Awww crap! I'm stuck in a van with Spencer and Guster?" He said. "Aw Lassie I'm hurt!" Shawn replied. "Shut it Spencer!" Gus started moving. "Gus! Welcome to the party!" Shawn said

Julia Rothman POV

Julia was getting annoyed. Maybe capturing these babbling idiots wasn't a good idea, even though she would never admit it. She shook away the annoyed feeling. She couldn't show these people any emotion no matter how dumb they were. For God's sake one called himself a psychic. What idiot would believe that? She inwardly sighed, maybe she could torture Alex slowly and give the others to research? No that wouldn't work she had to keep at least one to break Alex. She smiled to herself. This was going to be fun!

Alex POV

Alex, much like Julia, was annoyed. These people didn't know how to handle capture at all. For gosh sakes they already said all their names. They might as well have been wearing name tags.' Jack would've been worried by now.' Alex though. Jack with her red hair and American accent who always worried about him and took care of him. He really missed Jack, it was his fault she was dead. He should've just said no when she asked to go on the mission with him. He should've said no when she told him about her plan. He should've… 'Stop!' he thought, 'Don't think about that, that's a weakness, you don't need any weaknesses right now.' "Patrick or Alex! Earth to Patrick or Alex!" Shawn said. "Yes." He answered his voice void of emotion. Shawn flinched. "So… who is she?"

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! They give me will power to continue!**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or fallowed the story. Thanks so much! You guys are my inspiration!**

**I would also like to thank my first beta: ****Kaekoa who is temporarily taking a break. And my Second beta: TimeyWimeyBadWolf. Thank you guys soooooo much you both rock! I really hope you guys liked it but… if you didn't PLEASE tell me why so I can fix it!**

**R&amp;R**

**-cometsrule**


End file.
